


The Quill

by FloreatCastellum



Series: Missing Hogwarts Moments [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, Blood Quill (Harry Potter), Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloreatCastellum/pseuds/FloreatCastellum
Summary: Molly Weasley notices something unsettling on the back of Harry's hand.
Series: Missing Hogwarts Moments [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407286
Comments: 19
Kudos: 244





	The Quill

It was Christmas Eve when she noticed. The drawing room was jolly and festive, the concerns about Arthur gone, Black making her boys roar with laughter as he recounted some long winded joke about doors and the Wizengamot, Ginny trying to wrestle Crookshanks into a little tinsel bow tie she had made for him, and she, Molly, bustling backwards and forwards with snack-y food and drinks to place on the long, low table around which the old sofas and armchairs were gathered. 

All of them were reaching for food, but there was something about the twinkling light from the Christmas tree that caught on the back of Harry’s hand as he reached for the pigs in blankets. She saw, quite clearly, that it was not a hastily scrawled reminder to do an essay like she had initially assumed. 

‘Ron,’ she said in a quiet voice, pulling him aside. ‘Come and give me a hand with something.’

He frowned curiously, and followed her into the kitchen, leaving the laughter in the drawing room. 

‘What?’ he asked, as soon as the door was closed and the noise muffled. ‘I haven’t done anything.’ 

‘I know you haven’t,’ she said impatiently. She sighed, and glanced at the closed door before looking at him intently. He was nearly taller than her now. ‘What’s that on Harry’s hand?’ she asked quietly. 

He didn’t look confused, or surprised, simply glanced at the door too, his expression serious and reluctant. 

‘Did he do it himself?’ she asked gently. 

‘What? No!’ 

‘Well I’m only asking! It’s very… precise, and I wanted to check with you before I asked him about it, because it’s hard to know what to do with issues like that-’

‘If he was doing something like that, I obviously would have asked you or someone for help, God, Mum…’ 

‘All right! Well what’s the issue, then? What’s happened?’ 

Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable. ‘He’s all weird about it, I’m not sure I should…’ He faltered under her gaze, and swallowed. ‘It’s that teacher - that Umbridge woman that confiscated Fred and George’s brooms,’ he said. ‘She gave him a load of detentions, and makes him write lines, and as he does, the quill-’

‘Cuts into the back of his hand,’ Molly finished for him coldly. ‘I see.’ 

‘I told him it was messed up, but he won’t go to McGonagall or anything.’ 

‘Why?’ 

Ron shrugged. 

A fierce, hot anger was bubbling inside her; she suddenly became aware that her fingers were gripping her wand painfully hard inside her apron pocket. ‘Corporal punishment was banned in Hogwarts when Dumbledore became Headmaster, I remember very clearly-’

‘I already told him to go to Dumbledore. I told you, he won’t - he’s got this weird thing about it being a battle of wills or something, I don’t know, I don’t understand it, but Hermione says it makes sense because of how he was raised. I think it’s stupid, but he’s so snappy at the moment, I don’t want to-’

‘Yes, don’t push,’ she said patiently, though she personally was filled with a furious rage that screamed at her to do something. ‘All right. Well, thank you for telling me.’ 

She did not raise it with Harry until after Christmas. While she dusted, she saw Black, scowling and stomping, ascend the stairs and a few moments later she heard a door violently slam. Harry, who had been in the drawing room with her reading the new defence book Black and Lupin had gifted him with, jumped slightly, and blinked in surprise. 

He didn’t seem to know what to say or do, and looked so distinctly uncomfortable that Molly felt yet another swell of indignation that this strange man had barrelled into Harry’s life and confused everything. ‘Another fit of the sullens,’ she tutted. ‘Don’t mind him, Harry.’ 

‘He seemed fine over Christmas,’ said Harry uncertainly. 

‘Yes, well,’ she said briskly. ‘He’s a complicated man. He’ll be right as rain in an hour or two, I expect.’ 

‘Right,’ said Harry hesitantly. 

She looked at him carefully, realising that while Ron was in the shower this might be her only chance to speak to him alone. ‘How have you been, dear?’ she asked. 

‘What?’ he said, looking at her with surprise. ‘Fine, thank you, Mrs Weasley.’ 

‘How are you managing with the new defence teacher?’ she asked. 

He looked back down at his book. ‘Well we don’t get on,’ he muttered darkly. 

‘No, so I’ve heard,’ she said. ‘It does seem like she’s treating you rather unfairly - I was thinking of speaking to Dumbledore about Fred and George’s brooms, actually… would you like me to include your broom in that.’ 

He didn’t look up, though his eyes were not moving over the page. ‘I don’t think that will work, Mrs Weasley,’ he said, in a measured sort of voice. ‘But thank you anyway.’ 

‘And,’ she said gently, perching on the end of the sofa. ‘Your hand, Harry, I noticed it-’

‘It doesn’t matter,’ he said swiftly, his left hand jumping to cover the back of his right. ‘Really, Mrs Weasley, my detentions have finished now-’

‘That’s not the point,’ she said firmly. ‘I’m sure if Professor Dum-’

‘He probably already knows,’ he muttered sourly, still not looking at her. ‘He knows everything, doesn’t he?’ 

‘I’m sure that’s not true, dear,’ she said softly. 

Harry said nothing; she could see his lips moving slightly, as though he were fighting to stop himself from speaking, or biting his lip. 

‘Harry,’ she prompted, and he finally looked up at her. ‘Let me talk to-’

‘No, thank you, Mrs Weasley,’ Harry interrupted tensely. ‘Really, I appreciate it, but it’s fine. It’s over and done with now. I’ll try not to get any more.’ 

‘All the same, I want to raise it with-’

‘Please don’t,’ he said bluntly. ‘I think she would just find it satisfying. Really, Mrs Weasley. I’m fine. Thank you.’ 

Rather afraid of setting him off (for he did look very irritated), she simply smiled weakly at him, patted his knee, and went to prepare dinner. 

***

_Dear Professor Umbridge,_

_It has come to my attention that you have been using a Blood Quill as a form of punishment since starting at Hogwarts. As I am sure you are aware, corporal punishment was banned at Hogwarts when Professor Dumbledore became Headmaster, and the Blood Quill itself was banned some time even before that._

_I would like to express my displeasure that this form of punishment is used, and would like to emphasise that I do not permit its use on my children or any other children._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Molly Weasley_

_Dear Mrs Weasley,_

_Thank you for your letter. While you are correct that Professor Dumbledore banned numerous teaching methods and tools when he became Headmaster, he has the power to affect school policy only. As a remaining employee of the Ministry of Magic and High Inquisitor (a role that ranks above Headmaster), I am permitted, with the Minister for Magic’s full knowledge and permission, to use any methods and tools which still remain legal as a matter of law._

_Naturally, I understand that many parents find this distasteful, and you are well within your rights to forbid the use of certain tools against your own children, though I would such reconsidering in certain cases. In the meantime, I can assure you that your disapproval has been noted and your children will not be affected._

_Any other children must have a signed letter from a parent or guardian forbidding it’s use; without such, I act in loco parentis and may punish them as I see fit, as long as it is within the bounds of the law. I am sure that you find this reasonable._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_High Inquisitor_

_Dear Mum,_

_Hope you’re well. Did you see Harry’s interview in the Quibbler? It’s been banned here so obviously no one has read it at all, and he got another week’s worth of detentions for it. It’s fine though, it’s just lines._

_I’m not doing well in Quidditch either. Ginny’s surprisingly good - dunno how as we never let her play with us._

_Looking forward to seeing you soon,_

_Ron_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_We have only met briefly before, but as I’m sure you know, Harry spends most of his holidays under my care. I hoped to alert you to an issue at Hogwarts school that I think you could help with - a particular teacher has introduced corporal punishment at the school, though of course this must stop if a letter is written to her forbidding the use of it on a child. This must be from a parent or guardian, but of course I understand that you wouldn’t be familiar with wizarding post (just as I am not wholly familiar with muggle post - did I put enough stamps on?). I am happy to send this for you in the correct way if you could write it out and send it back to me? Our address is on the other side._

_Kind regards,_

_Molly Weasley_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_I am not sure if you received my last letter - perhaps I did not put enough stamps on. I hoped to alert you to an issue at school that I think you could help with - a particular teacher has introduced corporal punishment at the school, though of course this must stop if a letter is written to her forbidding the use of it on a child. This must be from a parent or guardian, but of course I understand that you wouldn’t be familiar with wizarding post. I am happy to send this for you in the correct way if you could write it out and send it back to me? Our address is on the other side._

_Kind regards,_

_Molly Weasley_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_Please could you respond as a matter of urgency? If you could write a letter forbidding the use of corporal punishment on Harry and send it back to me as soon as possible, that would be very much appreciated._

_Kind regards,_

_Molly Weasley_

_Dear Mrs Dursley,_

_Please return a signed letter forbidding the use of corporal punishment on Harry to my address, listed below. This issue directly affects Harry and is severely impacting his education and wellbeing._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Molly Weasley_


End file.
